You Can Call Me Dad Too
by My name's AC
Summary: (AU one-shot) "For someone who said he'd kill his daughter's boyfriend, you seemed to like him." AKA Phil Coulson meets his daughter's boyfriend and the two ended up bonding over cars.


A black 1969 Dodge Charger stops in front of the Coulson's house. Phil watches attentively through the window. A young man steps out of the car. He wears slim fit black pants and leather jacket of the same color that has two white stripes on his chest. He has short hair and a few hairs grown on the upper lip that suggest a growing moustache. He locks eyes with the Phil. With the keyring hanging on his index finger, the young man flips the car keys and holds them in a tight grip, maintaining eye contact with the man inside the house. He then puts the keys in his jacket's pocket as he makes his way to the door. Phil walks away from the window, to open the door for him. His daughter sighs thoroughly one last time before being taken to the kitchen by her mother. The two, however, are leaning against the doorframe, discreetly peeking at the scene.

"I regret this already," Daisy mumbles.

Daisy Skye May-Coulson is the only daughter of Phil Coulson and Melinda May. Until her Junior Year, she had always been a well-behaved girl who never minded that her father called her by her middle name. Now she's in her Senior Year, wants to be addressed by her first name, and is going through the "it's not just a phase" phase. Her wardrobe consists of black clothes, she wears chains and rings, dyed her hair black (which caused her father to have a mild meltdown), pierced her nose (which caused her father to nearly faint), and her makeup is heavy, always in black or dark tones. Every night, it's the same problem: Phil imposes a curfew, Daisy chooses to ignore it. Phil waits for her, and despite the reprimands, she repeats the deed the next night. When, in the beginning, his daughter started showing her daring behavior, he was furious. Now, he feels nothing more than despair.

Melinda decides not to deal with disciplining their daughter because she wants Phil to do it himself. Whenever she points out that their daughter isn't a little girl anymore, she knows that her words hit home. Phil hasn't yet realized that the little girl that once laughed at all of his dad jokes, that that little girl that dressed up as Captain America for Halloween for years and years on end, and that always walked hand in hand with him, is now seventeen of age. Deep down, Melinda also knows that Daisy is only disobeying each and every of her father's orders because that's her wordless way of letting her father know that she's no longer a little girl.

However, one day, Melinda decides that enough is enough. Father and daughter don't even chat anymore, always arguing. Daisy has gotten a boyfriend that she refuses to introduce to her parents and whom they never even seen once because whenever he and Daisy go out, she goes to meet him, as so to completely avoid the mysterious boyfriend coming any near the Coulson's house. Melinda has a serious talk with both her husband and their daughter and makes them understand that meeting Daisy's mysterious boyfriend will only do good for the family dynamics: Phil will finally understand that Daisy is a teenager, and Daisy will get her father to understand just that.

And so Melinda's suggestion leads back to the young man that had just arrived in the Dodge Charger.

When Phil opens the door, the young man stands tall and gulps in some air. The two enter a low stakes staring contest, neither one wanting to look away.

"Is – uh – Daisy coming?" the young man asks.

"She was getting ready. But you can come in," Phil takes a step back, gesturing for the guest to enter, "and wait for her."

The young man gives a short nod before walking inside the house with slow steps. He knows what he's about to go through.

"You know, Daisy tells me so much about you that I don't even know your name," Phil subtly hints as he closed the door.

"Ha –" he blows out a breath of air; not quite a laugh, but close, "I'm Robbie. Roberto Reyes," he states, stretching out his hand.

Phil shakes his hand, "Nice to meet you, Robbie. I'm Phil."

The man of the house guides Robbie to the living room and takes a seat on the armchair, pointing at the couch next to him, so that he takes a seat as well.

"So, tell me more about yourself, Robbie. Are you from nearby?"

He draws a breath, "From Fifth Street."

"Um, the same Fifth Street as the Fifth Street Locos?"

"Yeah," Robbie uncomfortably shifts in his seat; he knew this would happen. "But it's not all bad there."

"Of course not. There's good and bad people everywhere."

Then an awkward silence lingers in the air. Robbie drums with his fingers on his knee, looking back at the staircase that leads to the second floor of the house, meaning, to the bedrooms. Where's Daisy?

"How old are you again?" Phil breaks the silence.

"I'm nineteen."

"So you've finished high school."

"I've – uh – dropped out of school in my Junior Year."

Phil hums quietly, "Good to know. What did you parents say about it?"

"My parents have passed away years ago. My Uncle Eli took care of me and my brother Gabe."

"Sorry," Phil simply says. "I didn't know."

"It's just…" Robbie starts.

He sighs; he hates talking about his family, but this is his girlfriend's father and so far he's been doing a terrible job at showing him that he's a good guy.

"I quit school so that Gabe can study," he explains. "Money's always short and… after the accident, my brother needed therapy and a wheelchair and bunch of things that don't come in cheap. I took a job as a car mechanic and… yeah, that's why I quit school. It wasn't because I didn't want to study."

Phil decides not to dwell on it (on another time, maybe?), so he changes the course of the conversation. He looks out the window.

"The Dodge outside, is it yours?"

Robbie smirks and nods. "It was my Uncle's but he gave her to me."

" _Her_?"

"Lucy."

Phil gets up and beckons Robbie to follow him as he walks to the door. "Any modifications?"

"I've been tinkering her, but the majority of her is still original. There's a lot of that could be replaced, though."

On the way outside, Phil grabs two sets of keys and makes the way to the garage with Robbie still following him suit. The man proudly smiles once he opens the garage's door and shows the young man his cherry-red car.

Robbie whistles, walking around the car, "1962 Chevrolet Corvette."

"Her name's Lola," Phil states. "The last of her kind with a solid-rear-axle suspension, but the first one with two engines, so it's the quickest one produced."

"Original one?" Robbie asks, opening the fuel door cover.

"Everything about her is original."

Maybe on another time he'll tell him about the time he spent with his Dad, fixing Lola.

"Shit," Robbie hisses. "How do you afford to fill a 24 gallon tank?"

Phil chuckles, "Didn't you notice my sedan on the driveway? It's been a while since Lola left the garage."

"Now that's a shame. This beauty deserves to see the light of day."

"I know. Maybe I'll give her to Daisy one day. And if you're still her boyfriend then, maybe you'll take her for a spin," he says, as the two walk to the Dodge Charger. "What do you need to change on Lucy?"

"Engine, exhaust, maybe a new brakes kit –"

"A full makeover you mean."

The two chuckle.

"You know, maybe I can give you a hand tweaking Lucy one of these days," Phil suggests.

Before Robbie can answer, a third voice pops up into the conversation.

"Are you two done or…?" Daisy asks standing behind them, arms crossed over her chest.

"Oh, hey sweetie," Phil says. "Robbie and I were just chatting."

"Fanboying about cars, but yeah, got your point." She turns to Robbie, "Can we go now?"

"Yeah," he promptly replies, and stretches his hand out to Phil while Daisy climbs onto the passenger's seat. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Coulson."

"Phil. Please call me Phil," he tells him with a smile. "It was nice meeting you too, Robbie. You can come over more often."

"I might," Robbie says before entering the car.

Melinda watches her husband at the front door. He notices the way she's looking at him when he's walking to enter the house again.

"What?"

"For someone who said he'd kill his daughter's boyfriend, you seemed to like him."

"He's a nice guy. Don't be so judgmental of people," he teases as he walks past her.

She smacks him in the arm before closing the door.

* * *

 **Reviews are always nice. Let me know what you thought of this.  
**


End file.
